


Old Scars

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere High School/Tokyo Soul
Genre: #GrianNeedsToBeProtected, Angst, But it's not gory, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Injured!Grian, Inspired, Oneshot, Perma-death AU, Scar has to play superhero, Scar voice: This explains a lot, Time Travel, Young Grian is the purest boi, Yuki is crazy, but Sam is crazier, eh ill ad more tags someday, grian voice: haha im in danger, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, uh knives I guess, what should I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: At first, Grian had acted a little weird around Scar. Scar had brushed it off, since Grian was the new guys. After all, after about a month, Grian had seemed to warm up to him, and Scar had just passed off Grian's strange behavior as nervousness from being the new guy.But then the Hippie invasion takes a strange turn, and Grian hastily explains his odd behavior, before roping him into a past he had no idea he was a part of.Oh, and Scar can't speak Japanese.
Relationships: Scar/Grian if you squint
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	Old Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElementalGhosting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 Years Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419239) by [ElementalGhosting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting). 



The other hermits might've not noticed, but Scar certainly did.

When Grian had first joined Hermitcraft, he was especially nervous around him, and Scar had no clue why. Maybe he'd never met a cowboy before? Or perhaps it was the vex magic. But it was still strange when Grian seemed to stutter a bit in his language when Scar was aroung, not unlike Mumbo would when he was nervous. Scar had noticed other things too, like how Grian always avoided eye contact, as if he was worried Scar would reconize him from somewhere, despite this being the first time Scar had even seen the guy.

But Scar brushed it off as newbie jitters. Besides,a fetr a couple months, the weird behaviour had pretty much stopped. Hermitcraft went on as usual, with the Civil war and other fun activities happening. The build off from a couple weeks ago was especially fun, since Scar got to truly show off his skills at terraforming, something he didn't often do.

But then the Area 77 shenanigans began, starting with a simple time machine.

He and Doc had taken it as a joke, not expecting Grian to get so invested in the "roleplay". When the whole Hippe thing got involved, Scar was expecting Grian to attempt to get it back.

He didn't expect a confession and a hastily put together description of a serial killer.

_________________

"Well, well, well." Scar ginned down at the short gremlin. "A little birdy told me you were trying to infiltrate this place."

"Aw, come on!" Grian play pouted, folding his arms in mock annoyance. "My plan was foolproof!"

Scar laughed. "Aparantley not. Guess I gotta follow protocol."

"Let me guess, all tresspassers must be removed." Grian rolled his eyes, trying and failing to supress a smile.

"Yep." Scar rolled up his sleeves, since he was a little hot. A gasp was torn from Grian's mouth.

"When did you get that new scar?" Grian sounded a little nervous.

Scar frowned. "Just yesterday. What does that-"

"Oh, this is not good." Grian dropped his act altogether and began to pace in a panicked manner. "That means we've got untill the end of today before the timeline is compromised."

"Grian?"

The builder glanced up at Scar. "I uh... Have a confession."

Scar frowned, and jumped down from his perch on top of the time machine. "Okay? Spill, I guess."

"I actually met you in high-school."

Scar was a bit taken aback by that. "But, we went to different high-schools?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated. I met future you in highschool and I can't say anymore, but I need you to go back in time."

"Grian? Why... Why today?"

Grian nodded. "I can explain that. When I met future you, I asked when you got that scar I just asked you about. Future you said you got it yesterday. When I saw you again this season, I was nervous, but when I realized you didn't have that scar, I put two and two together and realized it was time travel, and so I need to to go back in time becuase if you don't, either the timeline is gonna break, or I'm gonna die."

If Scar hadn't been working in a facility where he studied phenomena like that, he would've called Grian crazy. But he'd seen a lot of strange stuff in his past, and decided to just take Grian's word for it. Besides, Grian was a terrible actor, so he must be telling the truth.

"Okay, I'm in I guess."

______________________

"Once you're ready to go back, the time machine will appear nerby wherever you are."

"Alright."

"One more thing you need to know. Keep an eye out for a boy with brown hair and a bunny hood." Grian warned Scar. "His name is Sam and he's a murderer. So keep your distance, unless you feel you must step in."

"O-okay." Scar nodded as Grian turned a couple dials before hopping out of the machine and closing to door.

Grian waved at him from the other side of the door as the machine bagn to glow. "Good luck!"

And then everything went black.

______________________

Scar opened his eyes. He pulled himself to his feet and glanced around. He was in an alleyway next to what looked to be a busy road. He poked his head out of the alley.

He was in japan, alright. Just down the street, he spotted a school building, and to his left...

A young version of Grian was talking with a boy with brown hair and a pair of headphones slung around his neck. Both were wearing dark green graduation robes.

Scar casually walked past the two boys, as if he was just going to wait for the bus. He pulled out his phone, and eavesdropped as dicreetly as possible.

"Please Taurtis. This might be our only chance." Young Grian was saying.

The other boy, Taurtis, answered with a question. "How long have you been planning this?"

A short hesitation. "Since you crashed that bus."

"Grian-"

"I've already made up my mind. Please Taurtis, we're graduating today. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Come with me."

A longer pause. "Okay. But if he finds out..."

"I know. He _won't_ find out." Young Grian's voice was stern and determined.

Young Grian then mumbled something that concerned Scar a little bit. "When we get to the ceremony, I have to stay away from you."

"Why?" Taurtis asked.

Grian looked anxious. "Sam. Just... Sam."

"Oh."

__________________

Thank goodness the ceremony was a public event. Scar quickly took a seat near the back.To his surprise, Young Grian plopped down next to him.

"Oh, uh. Hi. I don't think I've seen you around." Grain questioned nervously.

Scar thanked the silver tongue given to him by the vex. "I'm just passing by town. Thought I'd see the ceremony while I was at it. Graduation's always super nolstalgic for me." He answered with a warm smile. "I'm Scar, by the way." He held out his hand.

Young Grian took it. "I'm Grian."

"It's nice to meet you Grian." Scar replied. He then noticed how Grian was desperatkey trying not to stare at the scars that littered his body. "You can ask about my scars, don't be scared."

Young Grian breathed a sigh of relief and began peppering him with questions which Scar answered as best as he could. And when he asked when Scar got his newest scar, he knew what to say. "Just yestereday. No big deal though."

Soon, the ceremony began, and the staff began to call up students to recieve their diplomas. One by one, student went up, took their diplomas, move dtheir tassels, and sat back down. Grian was one of the last to go up. After he moved his tassel and took his diploma, he hurried back to his seat next to Scar. The rest of the ceremony went quickly, and soon everyone was dismissed for pictures and whatnot.

Grian hurridley made his way out of the building, but Scar had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He quickly caught up to Grian. "Hey, uh, you don't mind if I walk you to the bus, do you?"

Young Grian stopped. "How do you..."

I um, overheard you at the last bus stop." Scar confessed. "Besides, I'm heading that way as well, belive it or not."

"Well, alright." Young Grian sounded quite relived as he pulled out a couple suitcases from behind a pillar. A coupel seconds later, Taurtis ran over.

"Sam's talking with Yuki, so we need to leave now." He said quickly, taking one of the suitcases.

Grian smiled, but it was a full of worry. "Right. Um, this is Scar by the way. He's heading in the same direction as us."

"Okay." Taurtis led the way as they walked over to the nearest bus stop. It was tucked away and empty, which gave Scar another bad feeling.

Scar nodded to Grian and stood on the opposite end of the stop from the graduates.

And not two minuets later, a certain bunny-eared boy appeared from around the corner. "Well, I do hope you two aren't leaving me. That would be really sad."

______________________

Scar was relieved that his clothes blended in with the bus stop, meaning Sam didn't notice him. He quickly pulled out his phone, and got ready to dial 911, or whatever the number was in Japan.

"Why are you leaving me?" Sam asked again. "And... Are you taking him from me? Why are you taking him from me?!"

Young Grian was shaking, and Taurtis put an arm around him. "Sam, Grian's not taking me from you. We'll stay, okay? We promise." He turned to the shaking boy. "I'm sorry Grian, you tried."

Sam looked angry, but not at Taurtis. His anger seemed to be directed at Grian. "Taurtis, he is trying to take you away from me. _He's trying to leave._ "

"You're insane." Young Grian muttered.

"What was that Gree-on?"

"I said, YOU'RE INSANE!" Grian shouted. Taurtis jumped away from him in surprise. "YOU'RE A PSYCHO SAM!"

"Wha-what?!"

Young Grian was the angry one now. "You've been getting crazier and crazier, ever since you started dating Yuki." He growled. "That's why I'm leaving. To get away from _you._ "

"You're not going anywhere." Sam pulled out a knife from his jacket and began to approach Young Grian, who began to panic. Taurtis had frozen in surprise and fear.

Scar knew he had to act. He tried to call the police, but hung up when he realized he couldn't speak Japanese. Instead, he took a deep breath ran forward.

He reached Sam just as Sam reached Grian. He quickly tackled the bunny-eared boy, expertley pinning him on the ground and kicking the knife away. He quickly reached into his his inventroy and pulled out a lead, and restrained him. He glanced over to Taurtis. "Can you speak Japanese?"

He nodded.

"Call the police and then help me hold him down." Scar then glanced up at Young Grian to make sure he was okay.

The poor boy was on his knees, shaking like a leaf. a long cut ran down his side, but it thankfully didn't look too deep. As soon as Taurtis held down Sam, Scar pulled off his jacket and helped bandage the wound, comforting Young Grian as best as he could.

"Hey Scar?"

Scar galced back to Taurtis. "Yeah?"

"Can you take Grian and his suitcase to the bus stop a few blocks over? I can deal with the police." Taurtis asked. "You can use my ticket. I know where he's going, I can catch up in a couple weeks."

Scar understood what Tairtis was saying, and took the ticket from Taurtis and helped Young Grian to his feet. Sam was still squirming underneath Taurtis, but the black haired boy seemed to be doing fine.

He picked up Young Grian's suitcase and the two began to hobble down the street. Young Grian quietly directed Sam to another bus stop. Not very long after they came across the stop, the bus pulled up and the two boarded and sat down in the back of the bus. By now, the sky was getting darker, and the bus was empty aside from the driver and a couple people near the front.

Scar turned his attention to Grian's wound, and then looked back to the driver, who hadn't yet began driving. "Hey Grian?" He whispered. "How do I say 'Can I borrow some bandages' in japanese?"

Young Grian answered quietly. Scar quickley asked the other passangers and the driver, and then returned with a roll of bandages. He securley wrapped up the wound, which looked to be scarring up nicely.

After he finished, Young Grian leaned against him and quickly fell asleep.

Scar smiled and followed suit.

__________________

"Hey Grian. Wake up. We're here." Scar whispered, gently shaking the boy awake.

Young Grian yawned and winced as he sat up.

"Easy, you don't want to re-open the wound." Scar warned, helping Grian stand up and retrieve his suitcase. The two walked off the bus.

They weren't in Tokyo anymore. The new place was warm and full of vegiataion, unlike Tokyo. The few building looked old-fashioned, like the inhabitants were stuck in the past. Here they were, in the City of Evo.

Young Grian looked really happy, and for the first time, Scar sam him grin, that same grin Scar knew from Grian's pranks. That iconic grin.

"Well, Grian. I guess this is where we part ways." Scar said.

Young Grian turned around and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Mr. Scar."

"It's no problem." Scar answered with a smile of his own. "Now, go live your life."

Young Grian laughed and ran into the town.

Scar glanced to his right, and sure enough, the time machine was sitting there, tucked away in the shadow of a building. Scar quickly stepped in, and turned the dials and levers in tah way Grian had showed him. The time machine shuddered and glowed, and the blackness enveloped him again.

_____________________

Scar opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in the hallway of Area 77. To his left, he spotted the time machine, sitting right where he left it. He then heard foorsteps, and as he sat up, Grian tackled him back down with a hug.

"Now I can really say it." Grian's voice broke a little. "Thank you."

Scar wrapped his arms around Grian, returning the embrace. And for the first time, he noticed the long scar underneath Grian's red sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was gonna name this "Area 77 Mission" but becuase of the sheer amount of times I said "Scar" and "Scars" in this fic, I named it "Old Scars" instead XD
> 
> Thanks to ElementalGhosting for the concept!


End file.
